Chocolate Chip With Extra Flour
by Autopsy Gremlin
Summary: The Doctor and River aren't ones for calm, orderly events... Not even when they're baking. Our favorite couple attempts to make cookies, and chaos ensues. R&R!


**A/N: **This is inspired by a prompt from My Sonic Adventure- flour. Timelines don't particularly matter with this one, but in my mind it's a later River, later Doctor, in which they are both pretty much in synch… Think Angels Take Manhattan, without the angst? They kind of gave off the old married couple vibe to me… But interpret this as you wish.

Thanks for visiting, I hope you enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

***hello sweetie***

The Doctor and River were both sitting in separate armchairs in the library, reading. Every so often, one of them would stand up to stretch or change positions or pick up another novel from whatever shelf was nearest to them, but aside from that, all was quiet and calm.

It was silent.

It was still.

And for the two restless time travelers, the lack of urgency, the dearth of movement and noise, was most definitely very odd.

It started out with River tapping her fingers on the couch.

Then the Doctor sneezed, and flipped himself in the chair so that his feet were going where his head should have been.

Then River closed her book, rubbed her nose, and coughed.

Then the Doctor righted himself in the chair and held his book up above his head, tilting his head back to see the pages.

Then River sighed heavily.

Then the Doctor slammed his book shut, stood up, and looked at River.

"We need to do something."

She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Thank _goodness._"

They were silent for a while, until River spoke again.

"So… What are we going to do?"

"Well, peace and quiet failed miserably."

"Lunch, then?"

"Sounds good to me."

River nodded, pursing her lips. "I want sugar."

The Doctor nodded in return. "I don't actually think there's a time in which I _don't _want sugar."

River smirked. "That's why you like me so much, huh? Because I'm so sweet?"

He grinned. "That's the reason."

She laughed. "But anyway."

"Yes?"

"Sugar."

"Yes."

"Cookies?"

"Sure."

"Chocolate chip?"

"Of course."

"With peanut butter chips?"

"You know me too well."

River nodded, looking at the Doctor. "Sounds good?"

He grinned. "Sounds great."

***hello sweetie***

Within five minutes, they were situated in the TARDIS kitchen. Baking supplies were scattered all over the counters, arranged in a manner that made sense only to the madman and his wife, and River was busy trying to pull out the massive mixer from underneath the (apparently) bigger-on-the-inside cabinet under the kitchen sink. The Doctor was searching the refrigerator for eggs and milk.

"Doctor-"

He spun around, almost dropping the three eggs and carton of milk he was holding. He carefully placed them on the counter before responding. "Yes?"

"Could you just grab this side of the blender-" Her voice was cut off by a massive crash from under the cabinet. She cussed under her breath. "There go the cupcake tins."

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor made his way through the kitchen so that he was standing next to River, then crouched down and stuck his head in the cabinet next to hers.

River looked over to him and smiled. "Just grab that side of the blender for me? Thanks, sweetie."

"No problem. Okay, on the count of three, pick it up."

She nodded.

"One- two- three."

On three, they picked up the blender, pulled it out of the cabinet, and sat it down on the counter.

The next few minutes were a mess. They had made cookies enough times that they no longer needed the recipe, so they moved quickly, complimenting each other. River took the wet ingredients, measuring and pouring out the eggs and flour and sugar, and the Doctor managed the dry ingredients. While they did their separate jobs, they spoke to each other in the way that only a married couple can.

"What came first, Doctor, the chicken or the egg?"

The Doctor looked up from the sugar he was measuring. "We could go see, if you really want."

River laughed. "I'm not particularly interested."

"How many chocolate chips should I add?"

River raised her eyebrows. "When has the answer ever been anything but a lot?"

The Doctor snorted. "Good point."

"Should I add vanilla?"

The Doctor looked up. "Only if you want to make me happy."

River smirked. "Oh, so I won't, then."

He folded his arms. "I'll do it myself if you won't."

"No need," River said, uncapping the bottle and pouring it into the mix.

After about five minutes, all the ingredients except for the flour had been added into the mix. The Doctor measured two cups of flour, leveled them out, and poured them into the blender.

River turned the mixer on to a slow setting, but the Doctor reached for the knob and twisted it up all the way.

"Doctor!"

"What?!"

"Why would you do that?" River shrieked as flour flew up into the air, reaching for the knob but knocking over the bag of flour next to the mixer in the process.

"Why would _you _do _that_?"

"It was an accident!"

The Doctor let out a yell as white powder flew up in his face, then grabbed River and started to use her as a shield against the powder.

River shrieked. "Doctor, what are you doing!?"

"You're protecting me!"

"That's not even remotely logical!"

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

River reached for the knob on the mixer, twisting it so that it turned off. She turned around, surveying the damage.

She laughed out loud when she saw the Doctor.

He frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a ghost!"

"You're not much better!" he said, reaching out a hand and tugging at a strand of her hair. He let it go, laughing when a small cloud of white flour appeared around her face when the curl spring back into place. River smiled and reached up, taking his hand and detangling it from her hair. She took a strand and pulled it in front of her face so she could see it, and frowned. "This is giving a whole new meaning to the term prematurely grey."

"Ah, it's just a fashion statement, River."

"One which you have chosen to endorse?"

He snorted. "We should do commercials."

"In which century?"

"Well, either late twentieth, early twenty-first, or thirty-seventh."

"Ooh, thirty-seventh throws a _fun_ party."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "And how do you know that?"

"Spoilers!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, then walked to the mixer and looked inside. "Do you think we can still make cookies with this?"

"Seeing as it's now got about an entire bag of flour in it, I don't think so."

The Doctor shrugged, grabbing a teaspoon from next to the mixer and scooping out a bit of the dough. He put the spoon up to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"It's not that bad, actually," he said. As soon as he swallowed, however, his face turned sour. "Uck. Never mind."

River laughed, then picked up the bag of chocolate chips from on the counter. "Fancy a cup of tea and some chocolate, then?"

The Doctor grinned, linking arms with his wife.

"You know me too well."

***hello sweetie***

**A/N: **So there you have it. This isn't my favorite piece I've ever written, but I still think it's cute. I hope you guys liked it… Thanks for reading!

Reviews are **greatly **appreciated, and constructive criticism and story prompts/ ideas are always very welcome!


End file.
